Steamy Stream
by oOo-Snakes-Slither-oOo
Summary: Zuko and Katara are trapped. Their feelings were rough- now softing just for the moment. Rated M for Lem. & Lang.
1. Chapter 1

ZukoxKatara

Zuko was tired of being on the rocky ship, it seemed to be lumpy all the time, even Iroh had seemed not to like the night waters rockiness...at least in this area. Zuko looked up into the sky, half wondering where the avatar is, slowly his thoughts went back to the water peasant. When he touch her hands, they were warm. When he looked into the blue eyes of the trench, she trembled- with fear. He had always wondered if it was his face that scared her- well many people, or the fact he was banished prince willing to kill anyone in his way of the avatar.

Katara leaped over a tree that had fell down, and she landed on her fours. She got up with ease and pat the dirt she could see off of her. She couldn't help but feel a bit tempered, her brother went off into the town, to go flirt with some girl who gave him a look, and Aang had fell asleep- when he was supposed to be training, and Toph who was just being a brat. So by herself, she wanted to go ahead and find fresh water for the group- as she said in the note she left on aang's chest. Listing to the sound of green birds cooed, her foot steps were almost stiffened by the now blue grass. She looked up at the moon and started to be at ease, as power surged through her veins.

Katara felt a another surge and her eyes opened wide and she perfectly ran over to the source. Yes! She looked upon thorn bushes too see a fast moving river! She bent her hand and try ed to remove clear water but doing too quickly with the current she whipped her self in the face. She hissed and drop ed her water skins and canteens and rubbed the side of her face which was turning a bright red. "Dang it! What did I do?!" Katara stared at the blue water with her Crystal eyes.

Zuko heard a young voice hiss and leafs ruffle. "Who's there? Zuko called out to the thorn bush then all of the suddenly - "Hit him hard Asouji!!" Zuko was hit in the back by a rock and blown straight to Katara's feet. She took a step back. "Zuko?! What are yo-" "Mimi!" There he is and look he's got a friend!" Katara took a step back from the two thugish men , Zuko struggled too get up. Mimi the tallest threw a knife at Zuko which he kicked away. Then Asouji the skinny threw mini rocks all at katara in fatel blows she manage to freeze some dead in tracks, letting it hit her mouth and eyes. She put a hand up over her bleeding cheek and whipped him with water as best as she could.

Zuko kept kicking fire at Mimi with anger and dizziness. Till mimi pretended he couldn't take it anymore and fell down. Asouji fallowing his lead. Katara took a step away from Zuko, turning on her heel she tried to run away. Around her thing wrist she felt a hot stinging hand grab her. "You! Where is the Avatar!" Zuko wasn't asking he was commanding. Katara huffed and tried to pull away. "No! Let me go!" She tried to punch him put he just simply grabbed her other wrist.

Zuko looked at Katara's big blue eyes, they looked at him with anger, hate, and fear. He got close to her face smelling strangely butterbee's honey. "You are comeing back to the ship with me!" He yelled Katara trembled a little but quickly tried to snap back. "No let me go! NOW!" She screamed. Zuko had a piece of robe that he found on the ground, picked it up and with fast pace threw katara on the ground.

She whined a little and tried to crawl/ run away but he only stepped on her braid and one wrist. Zuko sat on the water benders back it felt like - and put her hands behind her back and tied them as tight as he could...without hurting her to badly. With the other end of the rope he tied to his own hand. "You can't do this! I won't talk!" She glared hatefully. "I will make you" Zuko spoke softly, and Katara only looked at the ground and Zuko started pushing her to the direction he desired.

"Now Asouji!" Was all the two teens heard to they felt their earth under their feet rumble and their body shakes and off they were pushed in the air, Katara looked puzzled and Zuko pissed. Both of the bodies hit the water like rocks.

Katara couldn't use her water bending to help with the situation thanks to the rope and once in a while she would see purple dirt then night sky, black, purple dirt, night sky, black, Sky - and she tried to gasp for breath till she hit her head on a orange rock. Zuko was tring to fight against current but the filthy water bender heald him back. Then he too went under. Seeing the same as Katara. He quickly whiled her in and wrapped his arms around her hips, she seemed to stop struggling.

Zuko kicked off the river floor and he felt a big gooey root on the side and held on to it. Zuko then climbed up the root his head above water and barely Katara's. He pushed with all his mite and finely he place most of his body on the land next to the tree roots an Katara still waist deep in the water. But no matter, she was't heavy- he dragged her out and examine her. Her face was a little pale she may have swallowed some of the violent waters. He gulped he had to do it.

C.P.R! He attached her lips to his and pushed on her chest. She quickly spit out water and turned on her side. His hand firmly griped her upper arm and tried to flip her on back to her back. She kicked away from him and she sat up to cough out water. She put her hand to her mouth and Zuko was amazed she drew water from her mouth! Her color returned. She glarerd at Zuko and threw the water ball at him as hard as she could. It brusied and broked skin on his forehead. He just huffed at her. "I see the rope broke on one of you'r wirst." He looked around and saw the veins he kicked fire at her and she douged. He then tackled her to the ground. They both heard a snap.

Zuko quickly tied the vines around her upper, mid, lower arms to her sides, and tied her mid, and ankles down and she stared him. She sat up and thats all she could do. "Let me go stop doing this!" Zuko ignored her and looked around the sun was rising up, he could see more clearly There were bamboo sticks planted in the ground ox bones, and mystery roots. He then looked up - it was like a trench, there was a rock wall so tall...no way there could be climbing...He then looked at Katara. Her eyes were on the ground.

Zuko sighed and took out his dagger. Katara closed her eyes when he got down to her level. He put the dagger under her chin she gasped feeling the cold tip touch her. He just smirked and walked away from her. Katara opened her eyes and turned her head to the danger of the water- it was the only thing she had to relay on...and now it seemd to be her enemy.

--  
After 3 hours

Katara had been so oblivios that only when a piece of bamboo hit hurt she turned around and her eyes widen. There was a small bamboo tent, it was held manly out of roots though.  
Zuko sat down next to the tent and looked up it was around 7:00 and it already seemed cloudy again. Zuko walked over to Katara...he was limping and picked her up like a bride and walked back to the shelter still limping. He sat Katara down genetly on the hard soil. She tried to move but it didn't work.

Zuko sat next to her and looked at her bruised what-is-exposed skin. It still looked pretty even with the cuts and brusies. Katara seemed to refuse to lay downeven though she looked tierd. Zuko stared at her. "Where is the Avatar?" He asked this time as a question. Katara spit at him and turned around. "Get over your self!" The prince wiped the spit off of his mouth. Wierd her spit tasted sweet.

He then got up and shove her the ground. "Fine then just stay there." Katara ju st laid there and zuko got closed to her ear. "Good night, peasent." He then sat down cress crossed and looked at his broken foot. He didn't even want to touch it. He didn't close his eyes it wasn't till 4 hours later he heard sniffling from the Water bender. He crawled over to her and looked at her face it had tears running down into the gashes. He forwand slightly and touched her cheek softly. She twitched a little and she began to relax a little. Zuko sat next to her and keep stroking her soft cheeks.

Her lips were parted and her breath was starting to calm and her tears had stopped. Then the Princes eyes travled to the roots, he took out his kife and gently began to saw the roots in half, first her upper arms and mids, then her legs. He brushed the broken roots to either side of her ad she still slept. He still countiued stroking.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara awakened to the smell of smoke. She sat up and scratced her messy hair...wait scratched? She looked at her wrist and whole body- was she free? She carefully walked out of the bamboo shelter and saw zuko sitting down looking at his bandaged foot- his armor was gone he only wore grey cloths. Katara walked over to him her hands at her side. "Why did you cut the ropes?" She asked softly.

"Did you want them on?" Zuko sounded annoyed. Katara huffed. "No! I was just asking!" She sat across from him and said firmly. "Did you send a signal yet? To say we are down here?" "What do you think the fire is for?" he glared. Katara got up and stormed off. "I'm going to find _me_ some food!" She screamed and walk over to the bamboo forest. She saw some worms eww, orange berries- ok, mineral rocks, and some strange nuts. She put them in her pouch and walked back to the camp.

Zuko had melted the top of his first cantina to place water in itand he set it over the fire. Katara sat in her spot again and opened her pouch. She poured the inside substence on a big leaf she found next to her.

Total Result For Katara 5 - Orange berries 2 - mineral rocks 6- strange nuts.

She split the big leaf in half and placed 3 berries,1 mineral rock, and 4 nuts on her leaf and handed the rest to zuko on his leaf. He looked at her wrist, it had rope burn, a cut, and a hand bruise...one that he place. He grabed his share and ate some off the nasty foods. Katara then looked at the cantina, she dared not grab it- unlike Zuko who just reached in. She gasped as he put the water down and told Katara once it cooled to just take sips. She nodded and once cool took tiny sips but still wonderd how Zuko could have reached in to the fire to grab the pot.

--  
3 days later  
--

Still no sign of help Zuko blinked a couple times, He mostly sat when he couldn't take pain anymore. Katara couldn't help look at his bumpes,bruises,and dry blood. She crawled next to Zuko and looked up at him. "What's wrong with your foot?" She whisperd and touched it gentely. "Ow! Nothing- leave it alone!" Zuko steamed and turned away from Katara. She sighed and turned him back around.

"Stay still..." She brought Zuko's foot up to her lap and she withdrew a bit of drinking water from the carved bone. Almost magic her hand surrounded her hand with a glow. Her hand gentely placed on his foot "It's going to hurt a little..." She warned and he hissed. His eye's closed for a moment then he opened them, his foot was not bruised and the cuts fanished.

She smiled her eye's closed then frowned. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked stareing at her soft lips. "Nothing...how long do you think we will be here?" Zuko shruged.

He moved the strands of loose hair out of her face, notecing water droplets at the cornors of her eyes. "Don't cry..." The prince genetly wiped away the tears.

"I just miss my brother...and Aang..." She sighed. Her face turned to the side to avoid the prince's hand.

Katara stood up and marched away from Zuko, "I will be back...I'm just going to walk around..."

Zuko nodded as he went to the river when looking inside for fish. They only been surviing on heated water, nuts and berries. "Zuko! Zuko!" A girl screamed. Zuko turned around. Katara came running out of the bamboo jungle fallowed by a huge snake beagle. Katara triped and she looked behind her the Vipers mouth open wide ready to engulf her in one swallow.

The prince took off with all the streagth with a big force jump he kicked fire at the viper's eyes. The snakle beagle turned to Zuko he went in for the kill, diving into the ground mouth wide. Katara acted quickly by grabing a shard of bamboo almost as big as a dagger (how surprising) she ran up the long back missing the wings, sat on the snakes head and stab the eye. The moster screeched, throwing Katara off, and slithered into the river.

"Ahhh!" Katara screamed waiting for her body to hit the gorund. Quickly Zuko caught Katara. She stared up at him shocked, "Did you catch me?" She cocked her hand to the side. "You didn't want me too?" He asked as he put her feet on the ground. She keept looking in his eyes, she touched his scar gentely. He grabed her wrist and huffed.

"Don't touch my scar." His lips brushed against hers. She gasped. "What was that?!" She snaped. "Don't worry." He pushed her into his chest, arms wraped around her back. "Zuko- Stop!" His lips hit her's roughly.

She didn't know what to do, his tounge made his way in her mouth, she gave in quickly. Their tounges tangled. His smell filled her nose, she moaned lightly. Slowly pushing him away Katara took a step back. "I- I ... I can't I like Aang not you." Katara quickly ran in to her bamboo hut and cried on the moist floot leaving a stun Zuko.


End file.
